Mi Pequeña Niña
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Bukan kepada wanita cantik yang sering ia temui./Oh ya, ya, ia memang gila. Cintanya gila./AU/M untuk bahasa


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **AU, **OOC**

**.  
**

**Enjoy **Yourself**!**

**.  
**

* * *

**Mi Pequeña Niña**

* * *

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka menampakkan sepasang bola mata sewarna jelaga. Sasuke mengernyit dan menghela napas, lagi-lagi ia terbangun di tengah malam. Lalu, atensi sewarna jelaga itu menangkap warna merah muda terbenam di dadanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kecil hingga badan mereka saling berimpitan.

Ia usap helai-helai merah muda itu dengan sangat hati-hati, ia tidak ingin membangunkan gadis muda yang tengah tertidur di pelukannya itu. Aa, rasanya begitu halus dan terasa pas. Seulas senyuman tipis terpeta di wajahnya.

Merasa tidurnya terusik, gadis muda itu terbangun. Masih setengah sadar, gadis muda itu memicingkan matanya, tidak terlalu gelap karena cahaya temaram bulan. Mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat hingga fokusnya terjaga, gadis muda itu terperanjat kaget saat dirasanya lengan kokoh menahan tubuhnya dengan erat dan yang lainnya mengusap kepalanya lembut. Pipinya bersemu merah saat sadar siapa yang menemaninya tertidur hingga terbangun.

"Kau terbangun."

"Kau membuatku terbangun," katanya dengan jengkel.

Sasuke tertawa dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia begitu senang saat mendengar suara serak khas orang yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya keluar dari bibir mungil gadis muda berambut merah muda itu.

Ia jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu gadis muda itu. Gadis manis dengan nama yang sama manis, Sakura. Sasuke menemukan Sakura saat gadis muda itu pingsan tepat di depan pagar halaman rumahnya di hari yang bersalju. Awalnya ia tidak peduli. Tapi, saat gadis manis itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, gelenyar aneh merambat ke dalam dirinya saat kedua mata mereka saling berkontak. Akhirnya, dengan spontan ia menyuruh Sakura untuk tinggal di tempatnya setelah ia bertanya—lebih tepatnya mengintogerasi—gadis muda itu tinggal dan ternyata gadis itu tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi.

Sasuke memandang wajah mungil Sakura dan menyapukan jari telunjuknya ke wajah gadis kecilnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Melewati pipinya, lalu hidung mancung mungilnya, kelopak matanya yang terpejam saat jari itu menyentuhnya dan berakhir di bibirnya yang mungil. Waktu demi waktu, Sasuke sadar bahwa ia mempunyai perasaan lain terhadap gadis muda ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Bukan kepada wanita cantik yang sering ia temui.

Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia brengsek dan kurang ajar karena jatuh cinta dengan perawan muda. Oh ya, ya, ia memang gila. Cintanya gila. Dan, persetan bahwa Sakura masih berumur lima belas tahun sedangkan dirinya hampir tiga puluh tahun.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tidur di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai. "Petir. Kau ketakutan. Lalu kau memelukku."

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku memelukmu? Pasti kau duluan. Biasanya, kau, kan selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Bantahan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu membuat Sasuke senang. Dengan emosi Sakura yang meledak-ledak dan kepolosannya membuatnya memang menjadi sasaran empuk untuk digoda. Lagi pula, menggoda Sakura memang mendampakkan kesenangan tersendiri kepadanya. Oh ya, semalam memang ada petir, dan Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sangat tidak menyukai petir. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba menenangkan gadis manisnya itu dengan pelukan hangat.

"Hn. Memang kau duluan yang memelukku. Sudahlah, kau, kan menikmatinya saat kupeluk. Ya, kan?" godanya.

"Ti-tidak. Dasar Om-Om!" Demi apa pun juga, ia tidak akan mengakui bahwa ia memang merasa nyaman saat Sasuke memeluknya. Tubuhnya hangat dan ia merasa aman.

"Ya Tuhan, kau membuat harga diriku terluka dengan sebutan Om itu."

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan terduduk. Menatap pria dewasa yang seksi itu dengan kilat jengkel dan bibir yang cemberut.

"Kau duluan yang membuatku kesal, Bodoh!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan menarik lengan gadis mungil itu dengan keras hingga Sakura kembali jatuh terlentang. Ia menarik kepala Sakura untuk bersandar di dadanya.

Ia dapat merasakan kedua jantung mereka saling berdentam keras. Hawa panas-dingin yang pekat seketika memenuhi kamar yang temaram itu. Gairah membakar saat dirasakannya kedua lengan mungil itu mengelilingi pinggangnya yang padat. Napasnya tercekat. Perutnya seakan terikat dalam simpul dan ketegangan. Mati-matian ia mencoba mempertahankan otak warasnya untuk tidak menuruti dorongan gairah yang tiba-tiba meletup di antara mereka.

Demi Tuhan, meskipun ia brengsek, ia tidak ingin menodai gadis kecilnya ini. Tidak. Setidaknya sampai umurnya cukup untuk melakukannya. Tetapi perutnya makin mengencang karena dorongan kebutuhan yang sangat keras.

"Hai—" Suara lembut Sakura makin memperparah kebutuhan ke dalam dirinya. "—Sasuke, siang nanti aku akan—"

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, bibirnya telah dibungkam. Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya dan menunduk ke bawah untuk mencium Sakura. Merasakan untuk pertama kalinya bibir mungil yang lembut dan manis itu. Mencicipi. Ia kembali menahan untuk tidak membalikkan tubuhnya dan menahan tubuh mungil itu di bawahnya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Sakura. Sasuke bernapas mencium aroma Sakura. Mengingatnya dan kemudian dengan lembut menjauhkan Sakura dari dirinya dengan berat hati dan hasrat yang makin menggebu.

"Sas—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Makan? Kau tahu? Kau manis sekali." Sasuke tersenyum polos dan menjulurkan lidah menyapu bibirnya sendiri. "Apa kau tidak merasa hawa di sini sangat dingin? Aa, bagaimana kalau kita saling menghangatkan diri, hn?"

Kedua bola mata hijau itu terbelalak lebar dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Lalu teriakan menggaung dalam kamar di tengah malam itu.

"ITU BUKAN JAWABAN, DASAR OM-OM MESUM! KELUAR KAU DARI KAMARKU!"

* * *

**Finire**

* * *

A/N: Hm ... balik lagi. :P Hahaha ... dengan Sasuke yang pedofil dan mesum. Kaku? Entahlah. :( Melepas stress dari tugas-tugas kuliah. Bingung sebenarnya ini A/N mau diisi apa. Tapi, mau bilang terima kasih buat review dan menyempatkan diri membaca baik di fict ini maupun sebelumnya. :D Okeee...


End file.
